civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Bulgaria (Vasil Levski)
Bulgaria led by Vasil Levski is a custom civilization by Merrick and DuskJockey, with contributions from TPangolin, Civitar, DJSHenninger, Barathor, JFD, Sukritact, and Chrisy15. This mod requires Gods and Kings and Brave New World, and will replace the city-state of Sofia with Mystras. Overview 'Bulgaria' Bulgaria is a country occupying the eastern portion of the Balkan Peninsula in southeastern Europe, and is one of the oldest states on the European continent. It is intersected by historically important routes from northern and eastern Europe to the Mediterranean basin and from western and central Europe to the Middle East. Before the creation of the Bulgarian state, the empires of ancient Rome, Greece, and Byzantium were strong presences, and people and goods traveled the land with great frequency. 'Vasil Levski' Vasil Ivanov Kunchev, also known as Vasil Levski, was a Bulgarian revolutionary leader and a major figure in the struggle for liberation of Bulgaria from Ottoman rule. 'Dawn of Man' Welcome, Vasil Ivanov Kunchev, Apostle of Freedom and revolutionary hero of Bulgaria! The people you lead have a long and storied history. The lands of present-day Bulgaria were settled by successive waves of Thracians, Slavs, and Bulgars, all contributing to create a melting pot of culture nestled in the embrace of the Balkan mountains. These lands have seen the rise and fall of kingdoms and empires, and the overthrow of cruel overlords both within and without. It is your idea of a pure and sacred land, o Vasil, that has kept Bulgaria hale and whole until the present day. O leonine Vasil, the Bulgarian people suffer once more from the yoke of oppressive regimes and corrupt powers. Will you stand with your countrymen and lead them to the immaculate Bulgaria you envisioned? Can you create a civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction: Greetings from the Bulgarian people! We do not wish for war, but do not think us easy prey. Defeat: We have lost much. Take care of my people. Defeat: Strike me down, and another will simply take my place. The spirit of liberty is not easily quenched. Unique Attributes Strategy Vasil Levski's Bulgaria thrives on the world's grasslands, their wealth and military might feeding into each other to drive them toward either a domination or diplomatic victory. You'll want to settle on flat land, prioritizing grasslands for the powerful Rose Field improvement. Once you have at least four, you'll get the unique Rose Otto luxury resource, which is very useful for sustaining Happiness from early conquests or trading away to trigger 'We Love the King' Days. These festivities will be extended based on the city garrison's level or, with JFD's Nationalism, whenever you nationalize a Social Policy, allowing you to build tall (by speeding up population growth) or wide (by reducing Unhappiness from cities). The Opalchentsi unique Rifleman comes at the Industrial era, a powerful unit good for defending your Rose Fields or attacking cities with their extra Combat Strength bonus from Happiness (which you'll have lots of) or nationalized Social Policies (which the Rose Field's Culture yield also helps with). From here, you'll be poised to wipe out all the major civilizations in a domination victory, or rule whoever's left via diplomatic victory. Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Tax the Chorbadzhii Foreign powers have declared themselves enemies of Bulgaria and her people, and our need of coin to sustain the war effort against them grows greater every day. In this time of desperation, we have no choice but to levy an additional tax on our nobles. Requirements/Restrictions: *Must be Bulgaria *Must be at war with another civilization *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *2 Magistrates Rewards: *Cities with a garrison yield +10% Gold but produce 2 Unhappiness Invest in the Otto Industry Bulgarian rose oil has become all the rage with our neighbors these days, so much so that the demand for it far outstrips our supply. We should invest in this burgeoning industry so that we may reap the considerable profits, for the benefit of the Bulgarian people, of course. Requirements/Restrictions: *Must be Bulgaria *Must have researched Combustion *Must have at least 1 copy of the Rose Otto luxury resource *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *350 Gold *1 Magistrate Rewards: *Every 3 Rose Fields in the empire provide a copy of the Rose Otto luxury resource Full Credits List *''DuskJockey'': Design, code, art *''Merrick: Original mod, design, code, art *''TPangolin: Art *''DJSHenninger'': Art *''Sukritact'': Modular City Info Stack *''Civitar'': Unit model *''Barathor'': Improvement model model *''PorkBean'': Unit model retexture *''JFD, Chrisy15'': Coding help Category:Bulgaria Category:DuskJockey Category:Eastern Cultures